


Desperate times, desperate measures

by MaryToddLincolnsGhostKink



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Lewd recordings?, M/M, Phone Sex, SURPRISE lewd recordings, mamma mia here we go again - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryToddLincolnsGhostKink/pseuds/MaryToddLincolnsGhostKink
Summary: “Alex, ah, fuck—“Alex hits the pause button so forcefully his fingertip smarts.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	Desperate times, desperate measures

**Author's Note:**

> Do not send this to Anyone on the RQ crew.

Alex has only got _one_ more thing to finish up, so he saves it for the morning. Which he regrets deeply as he forces himself to roll out of bed, limbs heavy from sleep, eyelids heavier with not enough of it. His shower doesn’t do much to wake him up, but he’s hoping his coffee will as he sits down at his desk. _Christ_ he’s tired. At least the bit he’s got to edit in is Ben’s, he thinks encouragingly to himself as he rests his face heavily in his palm and pulls up the project. Ben is usually a one take wonder, not a ton to mess with or make decisions about. Should be quick. And then maybe he’ll have time for a nap. 

The file is longer than it should be though, he notes with a frown as he downloads it from Dropbox. He considers shooting Ben a text to ask what he can expect. It would be nice to talk to him; maybe a bit of a pick me up. It’s been a while since they’ve seen each other in person what with quarantine and Alex admittedly has been bothering his friend with more unnecessary texts than he probably should be. 

But it’s early, and he is _not_ clingy. And he can find out what’s in the file perfectly fine by listening to it himself. 

So he drags it into a new track and puts on his headphones and presses play. 

“Alex, _ah,_ fuck—“

Alex hits the pause button so forcefully his fingertip smarts. He blinks, his face suddenly hot. That. Wasn’t. No.

For good measure he inspects the plug of his headphones to make sure it’s fully inserted into the pc. Then he presses play again.

A whimpering moan fills his ears and the warmth in his cheeks spreads to the rest of him. Spellbound, he can’t do anything but listen as the track plays on, all breathy pleasured noises and the occasional, undeniable wet sound. All accompanied by commentary that makes it incredibly clear that this was _not_ an accident.

“Miss you, Alex, _mhh,_ fuck, wish it were you getting me off right now... wanted you to hear how I get just thinking about you, listening to me— _ah—_ “

It’s all over in three minutes and twenty six seconds, three minutes and twenty six seconds that feel like thirty years to Alex as he listens to Ben come loudly, whimpering his name. 

It trails off into barely audible heavy breathes and with some effort Alex presses the pause button again. He’s hard in his slacks and his stomach is in fluttery knots. What the fuck is he supposed to do now?

With shaking hands he does what is probably the wrong thing and pulls out his phone, bringing up Ben’s number.

He nearly hangs up when Ben doesn’t pick up immediately, but something keeps him from doing it. After five torturous rings, there’s a click and his heart jumps to his throat. 

“H’llo?” 

Ben sounds like he’s barely awake and Alex feels immense regret, suddenly. “Uh, oh, I’m— hi, sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up, it’s not important I can—“

“Oh, Alex. No. Stay.” The tone of Ben’s voice immediately becomes clearer and Alex goes still. There’s a beat of silence and then he meekly responds.

“Okay.”

_Okay? That’s all you’re gonna say?_

Luckily for him, Ben continues before he can. “Started editing, then?”

“Yup. Just had yours left.”

“I see.” Ben’s voice is still rough with sleep and it’s really not helping Alex’s whole situation. But then, what did Alex call him for if not to help? _God_ what was he doing? 

“Did you have a question about it?” Ben continues, and Alex can practically hear the grin on his face, the bastard. He grits his teeth, shifting in his chair. 

“Yeah, Ben, I have a question. What the hell am I supposed to do now that I’ve listened to this, hmm?”

“Oh, I don’t know. What have you done already?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh yeah? Do you _want_ to do something?”

“Ben...” 

Alex makes an embarrassing sound when Ben responds, voice going all breathless like it had in the recording. _“Alex._ You’re alone, yeah?”

 _“Christ._ Yeah. Yeah I’m. Yes.”

“Are you hard? Did hearing me turn you on?”

“Fuck you, you know it did.”

 _“Good._ D’you want to take care of that? Maybe let me hear _you?”_

Alex takes a deep breath, heart beating loud in his ears. He leans back in his chair. “Yeah, I think I do.”

Ben lets out a soft moan at that and Alex flushes. “I’ve got a lot to do still, you know.” He mutters as he rubs his hand up and down his thigh restlessly and then thumbs at the button of his trousers. 

“You called _me,_ boss man.”

“Don’t act like I started this. That file better actually have your lines in it.” Alex palms his cock through his pants and fails to disguise his hitched breath. 

“Shut up and touch yourself, Alex.” 

Hurriedly Alex licks a stripe up his palm and obeys. When he gets himself in hand he moans and twists in his chair; he’s already leaking. “I am not going to last long,” he breathes, twisting his hand in a way that’s good but not _too_ good. He feels an obligation to put on at least somewhat of a good show, but he’s so fucking gone for this, he’s not really sure how well he’s going to manage. 

Ben doesn’t seem to mind. “Christ you’re hot, Alex, you should hear yourself. I don’t fuckin’ care how long you last, I wanna hear you come.”

Alex whines at that, cock jumping in his hand. “Ben…” 

“Wish I could see you, gorgeous man. Someday I want you to show me, wanna see how you get yourself off.”

“Yeah, okay,” Alex pants; he’s fucking up into his fist now, the thought of Ben watching him do this makes him feel crazy. 

Ben almost sounds surprised when he replies, after a moment of silence. “...yeah?”

 _“Ben,_ Jesus, yeah, you really think I’d be here jerking it on the phone with you if I wasn’t up for something arguably more normal?”

“Oh. Well. Cool”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“I—“

Alex cuts himself off with a moan, he’s close and definitely not changing the subject, wanting Ben to praise him but not wanting to ask, out of breath and regretting not plugging his headphones into his phone because now he has to keep it to his ear and _goddammit,_ this wasn’t how today was supposed to go. 

_“Yeah,_ c’mon,” Ben breathes and Alex pictures him on the other side of the line, on his back in bed, hair mussed, maybe biting at his lip, maybe touching himself too— and it’s that image that sends him over the edge, back arching as he comes all over his clean fucking shirt as Ben whispers encouragements into his ear.

For some reason he expects a slow clap or something as he sits there, dazed. Or laughter or, something. But Ben just curses loudly, delight clear in his tone. “God that was hot.”

“Yeah. _Yeah_ it was. But also, hey, what the _fuck?”_

Ben laughs then, wickedly and Alex pouts. “I’m going to make a complaint to HR,” he mutters, looking around for a tissue. 

“You are HR, asshole.”

“I am going to _hire someone to be HR.”_

“I’ll have fucked you by then, sucker.”

Alex chokes on spit and tries to disguise it with a cough, ultimately failing and Ben laughs harder. “That’s it, you’re fired.”

“You’re nothing without me!”

“Then I’ll be nothing, I guess, because I know where you live and I know how to hide a body!”

“Come and get me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess we’re doing this huh


End file.
